Yo podria ser ese
by Experia
Summary: Logan es una persona con una vida vacía y sin emoción de la cual quiere salir, al intentarlo conoce a Kendall un rompe-corazones sin compromiso alguno, lo que no conocen es que ambos son lo que el otro necesita para reponer sus vidas el problema es que lo ignoran
1. Un mundo gris

**Hola a todos, en verdad lamento haber eliminado esta historia, pero siento que al menos en los primeros capítulos la trama era compleja de entender por eso le hice una corrección, general a la historia, cambie una que otra cosa en el proceso pero la idea general es la misma esta historia es para ****ForeverAndAlwaysCam****, en realidad espero que les guste esta nueva versión.**

**La canción es "World so cold" de Three days grace.**

**Logan.**

Vivir conmigo mismo es todo lo que tengo, y eso es triste, es casi como si observara a mi vida escaparse; aunque pienso que eso seria lo mejor, ser un cascaron vacío no es una forma de vida, vivir entumecido, atrapado en una rutina es insoportable, no ser capaz de sentir nada.

Veo el contenido de mi cuarto whisky depositándose en mi boca, no voy a contar mas días, no puedo hacerlo, solo no puedo.

Me dispongo a salir del mismo Bar al que voy cada viernes, llego precariamente a mi auto, salgo a toda velocidad, tengo una larga ruta, odio eso, estoy forzado a pensar, primordialmente en lo vacía que es mi vida, y pensar que yo mismo hice todo esto, yo solo destruí mi vida, pero no lo hice del todo y cambiare eso.

El tiempo pasa casi llego a casa, subo el mismo camino que subí tantas veces, observo un letrero que advierte de una curva peligrosa, pongo cambio y el auto toma impulso, no puedo, no mas.

"Me rindo" son mis palabras antes de precipitarme por el filo de la colina, ¿Así es la muerte? Vaya es liberadora y la oscuridad toma el control.

**Kendall.**

No debí ofrecerme para traer a casa a mi conquista de viernes, en fin termino, no la veré de nuevo, era muy chiclosa e inexperta, y lo peor vive tan lejos, ahora estoy descendiendo por una colina, cuando poco antes de una colina cerrada escucho el rugido de un motor seguido del chirrido de unas llantas, que dan paso a un sedan negro que se precipita, por el barranco aledaño a la curva, paro mi auto y me acerco para ver que ocurrió, en el interior de el auto que ahora yace de cabeza, esta un chico, cubierto de sangre, acostado en el techo del auto, decido sacarlo del auto, le limpio el rostro con la manga de mi camisa.

"¿Que trataste de hacer?" lo cargo de la forma mas delicada hasta mi auto, ya cuando avanzo mucho pienso ¿Que voy a hacer?, llevarlo a un hospital y me harán preguntas, podría volver y dejarlo donde estaba, no si me hacen preguntas diré la verdad, bueno no diré que lo escuche acelerar.

"Tienes mucha suerte, estoy de buenas" digo mirando su cuerpo inconsciente por el retrovisor "Aunque, no creo que tu creas eso"

**Logan.**

Estoy, muy tranquilo se lo que hice y no me arrepiento, estoy en un hermoso lugar, donde por lo menos siento tranquilidad, estoy en medio de un gran pastizal, de un verde muy curioso, raro en el pasto, entre ellos hay lirios blancos en los que resaltan unos detalles amarillos, es impresionante, Es así como se siente, supongo que era lo que quería un cambio, un respiro, una sensación.

"¿Era lo que querías?" esa voz me volteo, y su cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos me da una cálida bienvenida.

"Mamá" le doy un abrazo que no es correspondido "¿Que ocurre?"

"¿Querías morir?" su expresión se endurece, mientras asiento lentamente "¿Por qué?" su expresión es gélida.

"No los e, tal vez..." me ahogo en lagrimas que no se ni cuando empezaron a brotar.

"Tal vez..." su semblante es igual

""Tal vez quería que este mundo gris terminara, quería volver al color y la felicidad que tenia en mi antigua vida, quería volver a ser feliz, al tiempo en el que creía en la felicidad, quería sentirme libre, libre de mi jaula de oro; pero lo más importante quería poder amar y ser amado ¿estas feliz? eso querías oír pues escucha todo lo que quiero y no puedo obtener es mi antigua vida, la vida antes de, antes de que..."

"Muriera" Mi madre completa mi oración, asiento, mientras me enlaza en sus brazos "Sabes, no debes sentirte así, porque tu vida no esta vacía como crees" limpia mis lagrimas "El amor es y será como la energía, y al igual que esta, no se destruye, solo se transforma" me mira a los ojos "Mira todo el amor que yo te tuve en vida, sigue contigo, aunque tal vez no de la forma que esperas, sin embargo si tu lo alejas entonces si tendrás la vida vacía, lo único que debes hacer es no perder la esperanza" desearía poder creerlo "Toma todo el dolor que tienes y conviértelo en felicidad" me da un beso en la mejilla, antes de que todo se oscurezca, ¿Que ocurrió? Un sonido irrumpe en la oscuridad un bip constante, es un electrocardiograma, ni siquiera pude morir, y ¿Como llegue al hospital? Antes de morir, no puede ser, no quiero seguir vivo, pero ese sonido infernal esta ahí como un recordatorio permanente de ello, no quiero abrir los ojos, pero me veo forzado a hacerlo al oír voces, abro los ojos.

"Ya lee dije dos veces lo que paso" un chico alto y rubio vestido con una chaqueta negra y vaqueros azules "¿Podría irme?".

"Señor Knight, debemos esperar a que despierte, para que rinda su declaración" le dice un agente de policía, que esta de espaldas a mi al lado de un doctor, el rubio se frustra, mientras me mira directamente, sus ojos son de un verde muy extraño, similar al del pasto en mi sueño.

"Disculpa, pero ¿Le dirías al oficial lo que paso? Para poder largarme" es muy grosero.

"Si señor Mitchell" el oficial me dice, luce exasperado

"Deberían dejarlo descansar" interrumpe el doctor.

"No, esta bien" mi voz esta muy ronca "Perdí el control de los frenos y me salí en aquella curva" el rubio saca a lucir una sonrisa, como si supiera algo.

"Todo en orden señor Knight, puede retirarse" el rubio se acerca a mí, en su mano tiene un celular.

"Me hiciste pasar una larga y tediosa noche" susurra exasperado a mi oído "Ten una larga y feliz vida" es muy confuso, sonríe de nuevo antes de retirarse, seguido por el oficial.

"Tiene suerte señor Mitchell" el doctor interfiere "Si ese chico no luz hubiera encontrado habría muerto" ¿Porque tenia que hacerlo? "No tiene huesos rotos, solo cortes severos que han sido tratados, en unos días podrá irse, y tomara antibióticos por una semana, como dije tiene mucha suerte y lo dejare descansar" dicho eso el doctor se va bajando mis luces, el salvo mi vida, no le perdonare eso, debió ocuparse de sus asuntos, suerte dicen que tengo, no lo creo así, si tuviera suerte, ese rubio idiota no me hubiera encontrado y ahora estaría en algún lugar, el que sea, cualquiera es mejor que aquí, estoy muy cansado, rápidamente dejo que el sueño me consuma.

**Kendall**

Ayer fue una de las noches mas largas y tediosas de mi vida, todo provocado por alguien que no quería vivir, no entiendo porque lo salve, y ahora tras cinc horas de sueño alguien llama a la puerta, y se quien es.

"¡Tienes que tocar tan fuerte!" Digo con exasperación mientras abro la puerta.

"Kendall, te eh estado llamando" me dice James preocupado, pero mi teléfono no a sonado, ni siquiera se donde esta.

"Mierda" deje el teléfono en esa habitación.

"¿Que ocurre?" esta exaltado.

"Deje mi teléfono en el hospital" tomo una chaqueta y como estoy salgo del apartamento.

"¿Hospital?" esta sorprendido.

"Te cuento en el camino" el asiente mientras me sigue por el pasillo, tendré que verlo de nuevo, eso no me anima mucho, en fin, espero que este de buen humor.

Tiempo******Tiempo

El camino al hospital esta lleno de molestas y tediosas preguntas, incluso algunas insinuaciones molestas, llegamos hasta la habitación, entro con James tras de mi, esta en su cama cubierto con vendajes, sentado mirándome, con mi teléfono en la mano.

"Te tardaste" usa un tono arrogante.

"Gracias" uso el mismo tono que el mientras le quito el teléfono.

"Deberías pedir disculpas, un imbécil estuvo llamando, toda la mañana" mira hacia James "Parece que lo trajiste" miro hacia un lado, para luego ponerme a su nivel.

"Cuida tu lenguaje, si aprecias la vida" su expresión no se inmuta "Pero sabemos que no es así" ahora revela sorpresa "Por si tenias dudas, se lo que trataste de hacer" me levanto y me despido con una palmada en el hombro la cual le causa dolor "Descansa Logie" me retiro, acompañado por James.

"¿Como sabes su nombre?" ahí esta inquisidor.

"Lo vi anoche, en su archivo Logan Mitchell, lindo nombre" Espero no haber dicho eso ultimo, miro a James y tiene una sonrisa estúpida, lo dije.

"¿Te gusta?" no responderé eso, llamo al ascensor. "Al parecer si"

"No, es un maldito imbécil" le digo mientras llega el ascensor.

"No mas que tú" le respondo golpeando su hombro, aunque sé que no lo lastime "Esta bien cálmate"

Ingresamos al ascensor y mientras descendemos, pienso en Logan, es detestable, plano, frio, indiferente, características de un suicida, no podría enamorarme de una persona así, de nadie mismo, no debo ilusionarme y menos con alguien tan detestable, va ni siquiera debería ocupar mi mente en el, no es importante para mi... ¿Verdad?

**Bien en realidad me gusta como quedo esta revisión y fusión de los primeros dos capítulos, pero ese es mi criterio, y quiero conocer el suyo, como siempre los reviews son importantes. **

**Una curiosidad, pensaba subir esta historia de nuevo cuando terminara de hacer Déjame llevarte a la luz y mi boceto, además quería conseguirle una compañera, pero una intervención me hizo publicarla antes de tiempo.**


	2. Esa sonrisa

**Hola aquí reportándome, con la recuperación de mi primer fanfic, bien en serio estoy emocionado, porque esta pausa me lleno de ideas nuevas claro después de alejar las ideas malas, así que estoy confiado en el resultado de esta historia, disfruten.**

**La canción es Civil War de Guns and Roses**

**Logan **

Ya ha pasado una semana desde mi "accidente" al menos estoy tranquilo, el rubio no dijo nada, lo que me ayudo con mi cuartada, también es una semana desde que vi a ese rubio, me llena de amargura recordarlo, el maldito, me costó el descanso eterno, y por su culpa volví a la rutina, el trabajo mi jefa, la soledad, la tristeza, los papeles y las cuentas, al menos la semana ha terminado, al igual que mis antibióticos, razón por la cual puedo ir por una copa, tristemente, mi auto esta reparándose, eh escuchado que hay un bar cerca de mi oficina, solo es a unas cuantas calles, avanzo por la acera, cuando escucho la música, señal inconfundible de que llegue, "El Shadow" es todo menos sombrío, por dentro es muy brillante, luces estroboscópicas, que rodean una amplia pista de baile, la música esta muy fuerte, veo que todas las mesas están ocupadas, genial ahora tendré que sentarme en la barra, me acerco a esta y tomo asiento en un rincón alejado, así asumo mi posición con mi cabeza agachada, veo que el barman esta de pie delante mio, es poco usual que no me hable.

"Un whisky en las rocas" se retira un instante antes de volver con mi trago, lo agarro y me dispongo a beberlo.

"Alguien es un alcohólico habitual, solo espero que no conduzcas" esa voz arrogante, levanto la vista y ahí esta el rubio, con su mirada verde y esa sonrisa.

**Kendall**

Lo admito, solo lo atendí para molestarlo y funciono, su rostro no solo revela confusión, también revela ira, es fascinante me provoca regocijo verlo así, pero debo volver a trabajar, me dio gusto molestarlo, además de dejarlo sin palabras, me volteo, preparándome para salir.

"¿Quien te crees tu para juzgarme?" su reclamo me detiene en seco, me volteo lentamente y el me mira muy serio.

"Oh, que descortés Kendall Knight, el que salvo tu vida" respira pesadamente.

"Y te odio por eso" le sonrió.

"Y yo te odio por todo lo que representas" espeto con toda la arrogancia posible, mientras termina su trago.

"Sírveme otro" dice en imperativo, conteniendo la ira lo obedezco y el me arrancha el vaso

"¿Siempre estas de tan buen humor?" me da una mirada mortal.

"¿Y tu siempre eres tan idiota?" mantiene esa mirada.

"No, solo cuando estoy con otros idiotas" replico sonriente, termina su trago.

"¿Te quedaras socializando conmigo? o me servirás otro trago" me entrega con educación fingida su vaso vacío, lo recojo y asiento sin dejar de mirarlo "¿Y bien?" se enoja un poco mientras yo suelto una risa.

"Tu madre nunca te enseño modales ¿verdad?" digo confiado, pero me percato de un cambio abrupto en el, su expresión iracunda se vuelve minimalista

"Lo lamento me servirías otro, por favor" ¿Que ocurrió? su personalidad paso de ser agresiva a ser fría y deprimente, rápidamente le sirvo su trago, creo que no lo molestare mas.

"Espera" su voz corta mi salida de nuevo, pero esta vez esta mas calmado "Se que suena algo trillado, pero quédate aquí"

"No me odias" lo considera un segundo.

"Y tu a mi; pero no es tan deprimente beber acompañado" en un solo movimiento vacía su vaso, no se porque, pero decidí quedarme.

**Tiempo******Tiempo**

Unos 8 whiskys y algo así como cuatro horas después, Logan esta muy ebrio, pero a pesar de eso no deja de sr una persona reservada, aunque ya no del todo, pude averiguar que tiene 23, es un contador, odia a morir a su jefa, que es soltero, así hemos pasado estas horas, no es como otros ebrios, otros ebrios sonríen o lloran, el por otro lado solo esta ahí_ "No es tan deprimente beber acompañado"_ supongo que la vez que lo encontré estaba ebrio solo y deprimido, ahora esta sentado en su taburete con las piernas cruzadas en ellos, me gustaría seguir hablando con el; pero estamos a punto de cerrar, me acerco a él.

"Logan" le pongo una mano sobre el hombro.

"Mmmmmm." Me dice con la típica voz de borracho.

"¿Como te vas a ir?" me levanta la mirada, tiene las pupilas dilatadas y los ojos rojos

"En taxi" me dice indiferente

"Logan, creo que es muy tarde y estas muy ebrio, como para un taxi" se frota los ojos

"Entonces caminare" me hace reír

"Mejor te llevo" le digo con una risa, el me mira detenidamente.

"Con dos condiciones" no puedo dejar que se vaya así y no se porque me preocupa tanto.

"¿Cuales?" Digo en un suspiro.

"Numero 1, no vas a intentar nada, puede que este muy ebrio, pero no voy a caer en sus garras señor Knight" esa idea, se plasmo tan rápido en mi mente, y me gusto lo que vi "Y numero dos, yo conduzco" le sonrío.

"Te aseguro que nada de lo que dijiste pasara" niega con la cabeza

"Esta bien" asiento.

"Vamos" le digo, igual mi turno termino hace una hora, él se levanta, lleva un traje gris y una corbata roja, muy maltrechas, se apoya en la barra, es gracioso, lo conduzco hasta el final del bar a mi auto, le abro la puerta.

"Ya vuelvo " le digo, ingreso al bar y saco una nota, espero que funcione, necesito verlo de nuevo, regreso y el esta jugando con su manga "Vamos" enciendo el auto, y partimos

**Tiempo******Tiempo**

Para ser un ebrio Logan sabe explicar muy bien, el donde vive, y es una zona muy lujosa, el camino a estado calmo, sin conversación, el esta demasiado adormilado.

"Aquí es" dice en un practico gemido, mientras me detengo en frente de un enorme cerramiento, wow es una casa enorme, aunque solo distingo el cerramiento.

"Ten" le digo al entregarle mi nota, el la observa se encoje de hombros y guarda la nota.

"Gracias, hoy no fue un día tan malo después de todo" su tinte es nostálgico.

"¿Sigues odiándome?" Hace una mueca.

"No del todo" me hace sonreír "Adiós Kendall" tambaleante se dirige a ese portón, cuando veo que entra, enciendo mi auto para salir de allí, dijo mi nombre, me pregunto ¿Como seria si lo gritase? alejo esa idea, espero que la nota funcione, necesito verlo.

**Logan**

Abro los ojos, la cabeza me esta matando, ¿Como llegue anoche? ni siquiera me cambie al llegar, me levanto y siento un papel en mi bolsillo, lo saco.

_Hola, sabes quisiera volverte a ver_

_Saber más de ti_

_Hoy en el café State, a las 15:30_

_Kendall_

Vagos recuerdos de anoche vienen a mi, aunque ni entiendo porque quiero hacer esto, no lo se pero simplemente lo necesito.

**Kendall**

Anoche, no pude dormir, estoy muy impaciente por esta tarde, parezco un niño, es a penas la 13:30, tomo mi teléfono y marco el numero.

"¿Kendall?" James contesta extrañado

"Hola amigo, sabes quería que almorzáramos juntos" se queda callado "¿Y bien?"

"Claro" sigue impactado

"Bien en el restaurante, cerca de mi apartamento en 20 minutos"

"Si capitán" me hace sonreír

"Nos vemos luego" me despido y cuelgo, bueno estoy vestido desde las 10 de la mañana así que me dispongo a tomar mis llaves, justo antes de salir, me llega una idea voy a mi habitación, rebusco en mi closet y encuentro mi empolvado casco, lo agarro y salgo del apartamento, bajo hasta el parqueadero, en mi sitio de estacionamiento, al fondo, tras una manta se encuentra mi vieja Harley, espero que funcione, la enciendo y después de dos intentos enciende, me monto espero recordarlo, arranco y salgo del parqueadero, acelero y recuerdo cuanto me encantaba esto doy un par de vueltas a la manzana aun no he olvidado como hacerlo, paso frente al restaurante, en cuya entrad esta James con la boca abierta, me detengo y me saco el casco.

"Hola" digo sin mas, el solo asiente "Entremos" vuelve a asentir ¿Que trama?

**Tiempo*****Tiempo**

La comida estuvo deliciosa, pero hay algo que me esta molestando, James, no ha dicho una sola palabra, solo me ha mirado y asentido todo este tiempo.

"¿Me vas a decir que te ocurre?" le digo extenuado.

"¿Que ocurre?, esa es la pregunta Kendall" me da una mirada inquisidora

"No me ocurre nada" entorna la mirada "¿Por qué lo dices?" ríe

"Tres motivos en realidad" espeta

"Te escucho" Lo desafío

"Uno, hace cuanto no me llamas, y para invitarme a comer, dos hace cuanto no usas tu moto, y tres tienes una sonrisa de infante desde que te quitaste el casco"

"Eso no es..." me palpo los labios y efectivamente estoy sonriendo, no se ni desde cuando estoy así.

"Bueno ya que te diste cuenta, dime por qué" siento el ardor en mis mejillas al pensar en ello, lo cual amplia su sonrisa "Es por ese chico tu suicida" asiento despacio "¿Que ocurrió?"

"Lovolaver" digo en murmuro.

"Dilo despacio"

"Lo volví a ver" asiente.

"Y ¿Cuando lo vas a ver de nuevo?"

"Soy tan obvio" lo considera.

"No, pero te conozco de siempre" ríe "Aunque no pensé que te enamoraras"

"No estoy enamorado" entorna la mirada "Solo quiero conocerlo mas"

"Profundamente" sé que lo dijo en doble sentido

"¡James!" digo enfadado.

"Esta bien ¿Cuando lo veras?" hay un destello extraño en sus ojos.

"Esta tarde, a las 15:30" su expresión se vuelve fastidiosa "¿Que te ocurre?"

"Tendré que pagar la comida" me muestra su reloj 15:25

"Mierda" me sonríe "Amigo, lo lamento yo..." me detiene.

"Lo que sea por verte enamorado" me sonríe mientras yo salgo apurado, tomo mi moto y la enciendo, conduzco desespera mente, llego al State, son las 15:50, esto es tonto, ni siquiera se si esta aquí, avanzo hasta la puerta, la abro y una mano esta extendida hasta ella, bajo la mirada hasta que estoy mirando unos ojos chocolate, es Logan, algo le pasa a su rostro, se tensa, se contorsiona, cuando la mas bella sonrisa que alguna vez haya visto aparece, y le pertenece a Logan.

**Bien ese es el capitulo, saben pienso que a este ritmo en cuatro actualizaciones mas la historia estará completamente restaurada, y proseguirá, como siempre aliento sus reviews que son muy importantes y así me despido.**

**PD. Lamento solo actualizar esta historia no he tenido tiempo, hasta el otro fin**

**Experia**


	3. Te necesito

**Hola como están, espero que muy bien, bueno me encuentro actualizando historias que he descuidado, bueno hace un buen (perdonen el mexicanismo) que no actualizo, y me siento mal por eso, pero ya saben, mas vale tarde que nunca, en fin no les doy mas rodeos les dejo la historia**

**Logan**

Son las 15:00, mi taxi a llegado, suspiro pesadamente, no se porque hago esto, me guio por una corazonada, cuando mi lógica dice, que no vaya, en fin ya estoy en camino, no puedo hacer nada.

Pasan 25 minutos, tengo cinco minutos de ventaja al llegar al "State" ingreso, es un acogedor lugar, me siento en una mesa cercana a los decorados vitrales.

"Bienvenido al State ¿Que te sirvo?" Las palabras de la camarera interrumpen mi trance

"Nada por ahora" sonríe es similar a mi solo que su cabello es ondulado

"¿Espera a alguien?" Entorno la mirada

"Eso me parece una indiscreción" Uso un tono frio

"Me disculpo, avíseme si necesita algo" dice antes de retirarse, suspiro, debo prepárame, la decepción es dura, aunque ya estés acostumbrado.

El tiempo pasa, 10, 15, 20 minutos, no va a venir verdad, esta fue una idea terrible, me levanto cabizbajo, la ilusión, es un sentimiento tan vano, voy a abrir la puerta, cuando la misma se abre sin tocarla, levanto la mirada y me encuentro con un par de ojos verdes, es el, llegó, siento algo extraño en mi, tengo espasmos en la cara, lo que finalmente provoca, que mis labios se curven, en una autentica sonrisa, la primera en cinco años.

"Creí que no vendrías" decimos al unísono

"Por qué no vendría, yo te invite" muestra desconcentro "aunque fue una sorpresa verte aquí"

"Si para mi también lo es" suspiro, a la espera de su insultante respuesta.

"Pero lo importante es que viniste" eso fue extraño, inclusive Cortez "No sentamos" asiento, al tiempo que volvemos a la mesa que tenia, llega la misma mesera sonriente, esta vez ordeno un cappuccino y el un expreso, ella nos toma la orden y se va a traerla, durante ese lapso, surge un incomodo silencio, la chica vuelve, con los pedidos.

"¿A que te refieres? Con eso de conocerme mas" hace tanto que no iniciaba una conversación.

"A eso, quiero saber mas" sonríe, con ojos centellantes

"¿Que quieres saber de mi?" Se toma su tiempo exigiendo sus palabras.

"Todo" ríe

"Disculpa, pero quieres saber de alguien muy aburrido" mi tono es represable

"Yo no lo creo" no lo entiendo "Aunque hay otra razón, por la que quería verte"

"¿Y esa seria?" Toma un sorbo de su café

"Bueno quería disculparme por lo de ayer" juega con su cabello "Fui un idiota"

"Bueno, yo no fui Cortez" admito avergonzado "Fui desagradecido contigo, me salvaste"

"Pero no querías ser salvado" infiere

"No, pero no debía responder así, supongo que te transmití la ira que sentía hacia mi mismo"

"Sabes, eres el primero que se disculpa conmigo en años" sonríe

"No imagino por qué" entorna la mirada

"Eres sarcástico"

"Y tu resaltas lo obvio"

"Te tomo la palabra, obvio eres un idiota, o al menos lo aparentas, obvio yo soy un completo idiota además de un sínico, y no tan obvio o creíble, me agradas" lo ultimo lo susurra.

"¿Que?"

"Hay una tercera razón, quiero empezar de nuevo contigo, no nos conocimos en las mejores circunstancias, y quisiera cambiar eso" me mira lleno de ilusión

"¿Como?" Sonríe

"Soy Kendall Knight, tengo 23, soy soltero y es un gusto conocerte..." levanto las cejas "Te toca" rio es ocurrente "Me gusta tu risa"

"Umm... gracias" asiente ansioso "Bueno, soy Logan Mitchell, tengo 24, no sé que tiene que ver, pero también soy soltero y no es tan malo conocerte"

"Siempre tan animado" entorno la mirada

"Esta bien, es un frustrante gusto conocerte" termino mi café en un solo bocado

"Eso estuvo mejor"

"Dime, ¿Por qué te encontré en el shadow?" Trato de cambiar el tema

"Trabajo ahí desde hace un año desde que me gradué" noto desdén en su voz

"¿Que estudiaste?" ¿Y esta curiosidad?

"Literatura" sonríe nostálgico

"¿Y por qué no ejerces?" Agacha la cabeza

"Porque los sueños tontos no se hacen realidad" hay tristeza en su voz

"No hay tal cosa como los sueños tontos, solo gente tonta que no quiere cumplirlos"

"¿De donde sacaste eso?" Le he sacado una sonrisa

"Mi madre" suspiro "Constantemente mencionaba ese dicho" mi voz se vuelve simple y plana "Debo irme"

"¿Que pero por qué?" Se muestra triste

"Tengo trabajo pendiente" que mentira tan grande, solo iré a llorar hasta quedarme dormido.

"Al menos permíteme llevarte" asiento tortuosamente, no levantamos observo que paga la cuenta y salimos del café. Afuera, no veo autos solo una moto a la que veo que se acerca, saca un casco y me lo ofrece "Seguridad" dice con cierta emoción.

"¿Iremos en eso?" No oculto mi incredulidad y temor

"Si, será divertido" sus ojos cobran un brillo juvenil e hipnótico, asiento al ponerme el casco.

"Agárrate fuerte" me dice, al tiempo que pone en marcha la moto, va lento, sin mucho riesgo, nos detenemos en un semáforo, esperamos, cuando cambia la luz veo que mueve una perrilla al lado derecho, lo que antecede a una abrupta aceleración, que casi me derriba, en muy poco tiempo, salimos del centro zigzagueando, por el transito, esto es mas que irresponsable, lo veo, sus rubios cabellos serpentean con el viento, ¿Como puede resistirlo?, creo que han pasado diez minutos de agonía, cuando llegamos a la puerta principal de la urbanización, al menos aquí va despacio, me fijo en el cielo se esta oscureciendo, llegamos a casa

"Hemos llegado" su voz me dice malestar "Bájate" me quito el casco

"Podríamos ir a otra parte" Susurro esperando no irritarlo

"A donde quieras" me sonríe, al tiempo que me invita a subirme en la moto acato su directriz, y partimos lentamente de nuevo "¿A donde?"

"Continua derecho" le digo con temor de que acelere de nuevo, sigue por mi calle hasta el borde dela ciudadela, donde le indico que tome el camino de la izquierda, solo espero que no, de manera desmedida arranca brutalmente, casi arrojándome, va mas rápido en que en la ciudad, esto es peligroso, estrujo su brazo para que pare, hemos llegado, me bajo me quito el casco y me desmorono en el suelo

"¿Estas bien?" Se muestra preocupado ¿Se preocupa por mi?

"Si, solo algo mareado"

"Lo lamento"

"No esta bien Kendall" se estremece "¿Ocurre algo?" Se torna como tomate

"No, solo me agrada oírte decir mi nombre" ahora el que se torna colorado soy yo "¿Donde estamos?"

"En el lugar mas hermoso que conozco" le sonrió al tiempo que me interno en el bosque, observo que me sigue y pongo prisa en mis pasos finalmente llego al claro, ha pasado tanto desde la ultima vez que vine, me volteo para recibir a un Kendall que entra confuso.

"Es hermoso" sus palabras aunque simples son eficaces en describir este sitio, es un mirador al área boscosa que rodea la ciudad, algo diferente que ver, que ahora yace bañada por la luz del crepúsculo.

"Lo es mamá y yo veníamos a menudo" suspiro con nostalgia

"La querías" es una afirmación que tomare como pregunta

"Si, se vatio contra viento y marea por mi, a pesar de que tuvo sola, pudo criarme y llenar de optimismo y color mi vida, es triste que ya no este"

"Por eso..." asiento se a lo que se refiere

"Mañana se habrán cumplido 5 años desde que un maldito la atropello y sabes algo, ya no quería ir a ese cementerio, solo, ver su lapida deseando que fuera diferente, ya no quiero" suelto unas lagrimas

"Eso no será así" espeta, mientras seca mis lagrimas "Mañana yo te acompañare y no estarás solo" su expresión es seria "Es una promesa"

"Kendall no" me calla con una señal

"Voy a hacerlo" esto no terminara bien, pero me siento muy frágil como para replicar, al menos ver el paisaje me calma, ambos observamos como se pone el sol, estar cerca de el me produce calma, solo espero que ese truco sirva mañana, aunque no cuento con ello.

**Bueno ese fue el capitulo, estoy siendo parejo, hice la primera petición, hago la segunda y repito la pregunta.**

**¿Que historia actualizo? Sin más me despido**

**Experia**


End file.
